Nathan
by tv freak 92
Summary: What if Nathan had gone with Olivia and not the foster parents at the end of infected. Could he bring Elliot and Olivia together?
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan **

**Summary: What if Nathan had gone with Olivia and not the foster parents at the end of infected. Could he bring Elliot and Olivia together? EO**

**Chapter 1**

'So you ready?' Olivia asked Nathan

'Yeah. ' Nathan replied getting into the Olivia's car. She drove them to her apartment. They arrived ten minutes later.

'Hey Nathan you hungry?' Olivia asked when she closed her apartment door

'A bit Detective'

'Nathan call me Olivia and how does pizza sound?'

'That'll be fine Det…Olivia'

Olivia smiled. While she was on the phone ordering the pizza someone knocked on her on her door.

'Nathan can you get that for me please' She said

'Sure' Nathan got up and answered it. Elliot was standing on the other side of the door

'Hey Detective Stabler'

'Hey Nathan how bout you call me Elliot okay'

'Sure. Do you want to come in?'

'Yeah why not.' Elliot walked in and sat down on the couch 'Where's Olivia?'

'Ordering pizza'

Nathan replied

'Did she bring you here so you wouldn't have to go into foster care?'

'Yeah. She did'

Olivia walked back into the room where Nathan was and noticed that Elliot was there.

'Hey El'

'Hey Liv. You okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Hey Nathan you like pepperoni and peppers right?'

'Yeah'

'You guy's want a drink?'

'Yeah' both guys said together

'El you want a beer?'

'You know me so well Liv'

'Nathan?'

'Can I have a soda please?'

'Sure'

When Olivia walked back into the kitchen Nathan noticed Elliot staring at her ass.

'You love her don't you?' Nathan asked him

'What would make you say that?'

'The fact you've been staring at her for sometime now. And you get a dreamy look in you're eyes'

'I don't…Fine' he sighed defeated 'Fine I love her okay.'

'Then tell her'

'I can't. She's m partner ad best friend. Besides I doubt she even feels the same way'

Nathan was about to replay when Olivia walked back in with the drinks.

The doorbell rang again. This time Olivia got up and answered it. She came back a few minutes late pizza in hand.

'Foods here' she said putting the pizza on the table 'Dig in'

**A/N: Lame I know. Please tell me if i should contiune or not thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan**

**Chapter 2**

An hour later Nathan said he was going to bed. When he was asleep Elliot helped Olivia clean up.

"You know it's a nice thing you've done letting Nathan stay with you Liv"

"He didn't want to go into foster care so I offered to adopt him"

After they'd finished cleaning up they sat down and watched tv. A couple of minutes later Elliot noticed that Olivia was asleep instead of waking her up he carried her to her bedroom. Laying her down he kissed her cheek.

**The Next Day**

Olivia woke up the next day to the sound of the tv.

"Hey Nathan you okay?" she asked when she walked into the living room

"Yeah I'm Olivia. Olivia?"

"Yeah Nathan"

"Elliot. You love him don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you two date then?"

"It's complicated"

**Precinct**

"Stabler my office" Don shouted

"Coming cap" Elliot replied, "What's up cap," he asked when he walked into the office

"You've got a case"

"Where?"

Don handed him a sheet of paper which had the address written on.

"Thanks cap"

Elliot walked out of the precinct and drove to the scene. When he got there shots rang out. The cops on the scene looked for the shooter. When they couldn't find the shooter they looked to see if anyone was hurt. They noticed Elliot on the ground bleeding.

"Shit" one of the officers, said "This is Officer Matthews we need EMTs to the warehouse on 22nd ASAP we've got an officer down. I repeat officer down"

_"EMTs on way officer"_

While this was going on the other officers on the scene were desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The EMTs arrived five minutes later and loaded Elliot into the ambulance.

"What's his name?" on of the EMTs asked

"Elliot Stabler. Detective Elliot Stabler"

"From Special Victims?" another one asked

"Yeah. We'll call his captain"

"Tell him to meet us at Mercy General"

"We will"

**A/N: Elliot will survive and he'll be to be looked after by Olivia. Which Nathan will use to get them together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nathan **

**Chapter 3 Precinct**

The phone in Don's started ringing. He answered

"Cragen"

_"Captain Cragen it's officer Matthews"_

"What can I do for you officer?"

_"Detective Stabler is in the hospital Sir. He was shot in the stomach. The shooter got away"_

"Okay. Did you clear the scene?"

_"Yes Sir. The shooter we believe is a sniper"_

"What hospital is he at?"

_"Mercy General"_

"Thank you" Cragen hung up the phone and called for the others to come in to his office.

"What's up Cap?" Munch asked

"Elliot's in hospital. Fin I want you to call Olivia and tell her to meet me at Mercy General. Tell her what's happened. Then I want you and Munch to go back to the scene and get statements from the officers and continue with Elliot's case. Got it"

"Yes Sir" both men said together.

**Mercy General**

"Don how is he" Olivia said running up to the captain

"He's still in surgery. Where's Nathan?"

"Getting something to eat"

"Okay"

Nathan came back five minutes later and noticed Olivia wasn't there.

"Hey Nathan" Cragen said when he saw the boy

"Hey where's Olivia?" he asked

"Gone to find out if Elliot's out of surgery"

"Oh okay. They love each other you know"

Cragen looked at Nathan "How do you know that?" he asked

"They told me. Separately of course."

Olivia came back with a Doctor

"Detective Stabler is out of surgery. There wasn't any complications. If everything goes okay he should be out with in two to three weeks."

"So he's okay then?" Cragen asked

"Yeah he is."

"Can we see him?" Olivia asked

"Only one at time. He's in room 310" the Dr said walking off

"Olivia you go I'll call the others." Cragen said walking off to call the others

"Nathan you'll be all right with Don won't you?"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

Half an hour later Munch and Fin arrived.

"Hey Cap, Nathan" Munch said

"Munch, Fin" Cragen replied

"You're the two that make the bets aren't you?" Nathan asked

"Yep that's us. Why?"

"Because I think that Olivia will confess how she feels before Elliot does"

Munch looked at Fin "How much you betting?"

"$20" Nathan replied

"I agree with Nathan on this one John" Fin replied

"Fine $20 says its Elliot first" Munch replied.

"You sure it'll be Olivia first" Fin asked Nathan

"Yeah I am" Nathan said. "Follow me"

**Elliot's Room**

"Hey El" Olivia whispered, "The doctors said you'll be okay… When Fin called and said you'd been shot I was scared, Scared that I wouldn't see you again, Scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you how I feel. I love you Elliot. I always have and always will"

Olivia didn't notice Nathan and Fin standing in the doorway. The silently closed the door and walked back to where Munch and the Captain was.

"Hey Munch pay up man" Fin said

"She told him?"

"Yep she did. What you don't believe me"

"Oh I believe you it's just I lost to a kid"

"Yeah well deal with it man."

Munch handed Fin and Nathan $20 each.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Fin said shaking Munch's hand. Nathan started laughing at Munch and Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nathan**

**Chapter 4**

It had been five weeks since Elliot had been shot and four since he'd woken up. They'd caught the shooter a week before. Elliot was ready to be discharged as long as he had someone to take care of him for another five or so weeks. Nathan had offered for Olivia to look after him. She accepted.

The nurse walked into his room "So Detective everything seems to be in order you can go but you'll be looked after by you're partner."

"Okay" Elliot replied

"Oh and get plenty of rest and no strenuous activates. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Good"

The nurse left and Olivia walked in with Nathan.

"Elliot" Nathan said running to give him a hug

"Hey Nathan. You okay?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"I'm okay." He said looking at Olivia.

"Come guys," she said "Lets get you home."

**Olivia's Apartment**

Nathan and Elliot were watching tv when Olivia walked in with the food. She stopped at the sight of them and smiled. Nathan was curled up against Elliot. _There both adorable when they're like that _she thought.

"Hey guys foods ready"

"Sssh" Elliot said, "He's a sleeping"

"Okay. I'll go and put him in his bed and you sit down for dinner"

"Yes Mom" he replied

Olivia laughed and carried Nathan to where he was sleeping. She came back out five minutes later and sat down opposite Elliot.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah"

"Liv?"

"Yeah El"

Elliot got up and walked over to where Olivia was sitting and knelt down in front of her. "I love Liv."

"I love you too El"

Nathan you had been pretending to be asleep had watched the whole confession said "Oh just kiss already"

Olivia turned to look at Nathan "I thought you were asleep?"

"I wasn't really"

"Liv" Elliot said

"Yeah" she replied turning to face him

"Come here" he then lent forward and captured his lips with hers.

**A/N: I probley wont update again until Friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nathan**

**Chapter 5**

Nathan was walking with Cragen to see Olivia when they heard shouting. They ran to see what was going on

"I can't keep looking over my shoulder making sure you're okay," Elliot said

"You son of a bitch you no that's not true" Olivia replied

"I need to know you can do you're job with out waiting for me to come to the rescue"

Nathan stooped short when he heard this. Cragen walked up to them and told them he'd suspended them if he had to have another word with them. Olivia looked up "Nathan what's up?"

"What we're you two fighting about?" he asked

"We just had a disagreement. That's all" she replied

"A disagreement. That boy died because I choose you Olivia. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what. Us"

"Liv if we keep choosing each other over the job then we can't be partners"

"I can't believe you're saying that." Olivia looked at Nathan

"Olivia…you and this job are the only things I have anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I'll see you later"

"Yeah see you later" she replied. "Come on Nathan lets go home"

**Olivia's apartment**

"Olivia?"

"Yeah Nathan"

"What's wrong with you and Elliot?"

"Nathan…We've been fighting a lot at work and it's destroying our work…if we keep working together then more victims could die"

"Is that the end of you're relationship?"

"Romantic wise…I don't know. Partnership wise…probley"

"Oh okay. I'll be in my room."

"Okay"

Nathan walked to his room. When he was outside his door he got the cordless phone and took it into his room where he called Munch.

_"Munch"_

"Munch it's me Nathan"

_"Hey Nathan what's up?"_

"You hear about the fight Liv and Elliot got into?"

_"No what happened?"_

"Well Elliot basically said that he couldn't keep making sure that Olivia was okay"

_"And…?"_

"She called him a SOB then he said that he need to know she could do her job without waiting for him to come to the rescue"

_"Ouch that's pretty harsh. Anything else?"_

"Not really…Oh yeah he said they couldn't be partners if they kept putting each other first"

_"How did she react?"_

"Asked Cragen for a new partner"

_"Damn. That's why he walked out of here in a rage"_

"Who Elliot?"

_"Yeah. He went up to the cribs I think"_

"Okay. Bye John"

_"Bye Nathan"_

Nathan hung up and went to put the phone back to where it was meant to be. He stopped when he heard shouting. He crept down the stairs and saw Elliot and Olivia fighting…Again.

"So you're walking out on me then"

"El what is you're problem"

"My problem is you Liv…"

"Me what did I do"

"You let Ryan…"

"Don't say anymore. You know full well that I didn't. You know what Elliot if you're going to keep being like this then I see us having no future together"

"Liv…You saying that we're over"

"Yeah. I guess I am El"

"Fine" Elliot walked out the apartment slamming the door behind him. When she was sure he was gone Olivia started crying against the door.

**A/N: They'll make up soon don't worry. When I was watching Fault with my mom she was like she asked for new partner because Olivia cares about El too much. I was like duh of course they do. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nathan**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Elliot where's…"

"John, Fin my office. Now" the cap said interrupting Fin

"Cap" Munch said

"Shut the door" Don said when the two detectives were in his office. "Olivia asked for a new partner yesterday"

"What!" they both shouted

"Why?" Fin asked

"The fight El and her got into yesterday"

"How did you know Munch?"

"Nathan called me last night Cap and told me everything"

"Cap does Elliot know?" Fin asked

"Yeah and he's not to happy about it"

John and Fin sighed "You know I always knew that this would end up happening cap." John said

"What them asking for new partners?"

"Yeah."

Don nodded and told them to get back to work. They both walked out shaking their head "John what do think this has done to their personal relationship?" Fin asked

John sighed "I don't know Fin" he replied sitting down "Ask him?"

"Nah we'll find out sooner or later" Fin replied

John was about to reply when his phone rang "Munch"

_"Uncle Munch. I need you're help" Nathan said_

"Nathan? What on?"

_"Getting Olivia and Elliot back together"_

"They've split up?"

_"Yeah last night"_

"Okay I'll see what I can do Nathan"

_"Thanks Uncle Munch" _

John hung up the phone and turned to Fin sighing and shaking his head "They've split up"

"What!…When?"

"Last night according to Nathan"

"So what we're getting them back together?"

"Yep. And we're going to need all the help we can get"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Nathan**

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I last updated, I had this chapter written out on paper but I lost the piece of paper. So anyways this is a longish chapter.**

**  
Chapter 7**

**-----------------**

Olivia waked into the precinct four weeks later. Sighing she pushed open the doors. Munch looked up and smiled "Olivia" he shouted.

Olivia laughed as he and Fin hugged her. "Guys can't breathe here"

They let go and smiled sheepishly. Olivia glanced over at her old desk knowing what she was looking for Fin told her "He has a new partner, Dani. Know one likes her much. El been different since you went. "

Nodding Olivia replied, "Where is he?"

"On a case" Munch said.

"Thanks Munch, the Cap in his office?"

"Yeah he is. You know you can go right in"

Olivia smiled and headed towards the office. She knocked on the door and walked. The guys watched her walk in and smiled at each other.

"What we going to do now?"

"Put the plan into action Munch my man"

Meanwhile in Cragen's office 

Cragen looked up "Olivia hey"

"Hey cap"

Olivia sat down opposite Cragen. "So Olivia how you been?"

Smiling Olivia started to tell Don what had happened. "How's Elliot?" she asked at the end.

"I'm sure Munch and Fin have told you"

Olivia nodded and stood up. She walked towards the door and began to open it.

"Olivia"

She turned round "Cap?"

"He should be back by now. Talk to him. Use my office if you have to"

Nodding "Thanks Cap"

She walked out and into the squad room. Elliot looked up and gulped. "Liv"

"Hey El"

He stood up and walked up to her. He hugged her. "How you been"

"I'm ok. El uh the Cap said we could use his office to talk."

Nodding Elliot followed her into Don's office. Closing the door behind him Elliot asked, "You back for good?"

"I don't El"

"Liv, I've missed you"

"I've missed you to El"

"How's Nathan?"

"He's ok, misses you being around. Hey you want to come over later. I need to tell you something"

"Why can't you tell me here?"

Olivia pointed towards the squad room and Elliot nodded in understanding. "I'll see you later then"

"Yeah, see you later" She hugged him one more time before opening the door and walking out. She glanced back at him and smiled before hugging Munch and Fin one more time and kissed the Cap on the cheek. She said goodbye and walked out the squad room.

Later that night 

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door. She opened it minutes later and smiled at him "Come in El"

"Thanks Liv" Elliot walked in and sat down on the sofa, "Where's Nathan?"

"Upstairs asleep"

Olivia walked into the living room carrying a glass of wine and an orange juice. "Here you go El"

"Thank you"

Olivia sat down next to Elliot "El I need to tell you something"

"What is it Liv?"

"Remember what happened last month?"

"Of course. Why?"

"El…I'm pregnant"

Elliot gulped "You're serious"

"Yeah"

Elliot smiled and pulled her into a hug "I'm gonna be a dad again"

Olivia smiled "Yeah"

Nathan stood and watched the scene happily. He walked quietly to the phone on the landing and called Munch.

"Munch" 

"Uncle Munch"

"Hey Nathan what's up?" 

"Elliot and Olivia are back together I think"

"What makes you think that?" 

"Well they hugged each other after Liv told him her news"

"Which is?" 

"I can't say uncle Munch"

"Okay. So hopefully they're back together" 

"Yeah hopefully"

"See you tomorrow Nathan" 

"Yeah, see ya uncle Munch"

"Bye" 

"Bye"


End file.
